Perfume de Cenizas
by kadrilorens
Summary: La astrología no es un juego. Es una convicción, un estilo de vida para Shintaro. Nada es coincidencia, todo está predestinado. Seijuro sabe que aquellas creencia dominan las decisiones de ex amor, y su amigo Reo es tan buen tarotista... ¿por qué no mover las cartas? El estorbo puedo dirigirse hacia otro lugar. -Midorima x Akashi-


.

* * *

—Capítulo 1—

 **El tarot es sagrado.**

* * *

Después de una continua temporada de básquetbol, llegó el enfriamiento. La Copa de Invierno acabó y los partidos preliminares para la _Interestatal_ todavía comenzaban en junio, faltaba bastante tiempo; sin embargo, la vagancia no existió para ninguna preparatoria. Los exámenes de fines de curso estaban sobre ellos. El segundo año les pisaba los talones, aunque aquello no fue impedimento para organizar un cumpleaños sorpresa. Taiga se saltó la pila de libros a estudiar y agasajó a su mejor amigo.

Seijūrō terminó de vestirse y bajó al salón principal. Su padre le autorizó días previos el respiro amical, con la condición de que fuese después de culminar las tutorías extracurriculares. Seijūrō suspiró varias veces en el camino a la casa de Reo, recogería a su amigo antes de ir al lugar de la fiesta. A pesar de su cotidiano gesto estoico, los nervios le revoloteaban. Esa fiesta lo tensaba, porque Shintarō, su exnovio, confirmó su asistencia el día de ayer pasada la hora de la cena. Le provocó un fuerte retortijón en el estómago y la desazón de coincidir una vez más con él, como si los enfrentamientos en las canchas no le bastasen a ninguno de los dos. Shintarō no le perdonaba la infidelidad, vivía resentido y si lo demostraba con sus miradas altivas, prepotentes. Seijūrō deseó tener una buena tarde, aunque la posibilidad oscilara más hacia una negativa por la pared que Shintarō construyó entre ellos el día que terminó su compromiso. Hace unas semanas, Seijūrō intentó acercarse a él y menguar el mal ambiente con una cálida postal de buenos deseos por _fiestas_ , pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte; al menos no le renvió la postal destrozada en mil pedazos, Shintarō era muy capaz.

Cada día transcurrido se reducía la esperanza de una reconciliación y de rescatar su amistad. Shintarō y él se conocieron a los 5 años en el jardín de niños. Era un lazo amical considerable desperdiciado por aventurarse en un romance. No se arrepentía de haber llegado más allá con él, pero sí de tirar al tacho la compañía de una de las personas más allegadas e importantes para él. Seijūrō se sintió acongojado al escarbar en el pasado, le dolía recordar las muestras de amor que Shintarō le mostró alguna vez.

Reo subió a su limusina, despabilándolo. Seijūrō le agradeció por ser su acompañante ese día, se sentía más seguro con un buen amigo a su costado. Él no emanaba confianza y poca gente se le acercaba.

—Pensé que ya no llegaban —escuchó. Taiga los invitó a pasar. Seijūrō se excusó por la tardanza, muy frecuente de él, y felicitó a Tetsuya por el onomástico antes de sentarse, también le agradeció a Taiga por la invitación. Un momento de relajación le caía muy bien antes de los exámenes finales.

En el salón, solo había dos almohadillas desocupadas y, para su mala suerte, justo al costado izquierdo de su exnovio. Reo le facilitó la difícil decisión y él se situó pegado al as de Shūtoku. Shintarō no saludó, pero Reo sí. Seijūrō mostró un gesto amigable a quienes voltearon, uno de ellos fue el invitado especial de Shintarō: Takao Kazunari. No evitó el contacto visual con el halcón, pero en el fondo le incomodó.

El gusto, y la intención entre Shintarō y Kazunari era obvia para los ojos de cualquiera, más para Seijūrō que conocía a su exnovio como la palma de su mano. Los observó durante un buen rato, fastidiándole la cercanía que existía entre ellos. Shintarō era una persona centrada, estricta en los deberes y de estilo de vida tradicionalista; mientras que, Kazunari correteaba muy divertido por jardines muy diferentes. Seijūrō se desencajó más de una vez. Su exnovio no podía superarlo con un tipo tan desatendido hasta para vestirse. Shintarō vestía camisas entalladas, clásicas, de la mejor calidad; a diferencia de, Kazunari que usaba lo primero que veía en su corto clóset ¿Cómo Shintarō cambió tan radicalmente de gustos?

Por un segundo, Seijūrō sintió que Shintarō miró hacia él, pero cortó ese instante en un chistar. El trato frío y distante persistía. Lo lamentó, porque en el fondo, se ilusionó con una absurda reconciliación.

—Sei-chan, ¿qué me recomiendas? —escuchó. Reo miraba la bandeja de sushi—. Todo se ve exquisito.

—Estos están muy buenos —Kazunari fue quien le respondió, señalando la tabla de calamares fritos y algas sancochadas—. Los rollitos de col también-…

—Esos están horrorosos, solo a ti te pueden gustar. —Shintarō lo interrumpió.

—Oye, oye~, si sigues corrigiéndome, te voy a robar un beso~.

Seijūrō se acobardó y miró para otro lado. Kazunari le coqueteaba y Shintarō se lo permitía. Él no tenía ningún derecho en involucrarse en la vida privada de su exnovio, pero le ardió su nuevo pretendiente. No disfrutó el resto de la noche por la incomodidad que le producía escuchar la voz de ellos dos. Seijūrō consideró inventarse una excusa y retirarse; sin embargo, el buen orgullo lo obligó a quedarse callado y a soportar con buena cara. No se percató cuando Ryōta se cambió a su costado, pero sí lo felicitó por la constancia en las terapias médicas cuando se abrió la posibilidad de conversar. Ryōta se lo agradeció.

Su amigo asistía a rehabilitación desde hace unas semanas, con el fin de restaurar el músculo contraído de la rodilla derecha. Seijūrō le deseaba una completa recuperación, pero fuera de los temas médicos, buscaba un punto más profundo. Sabía de muy buena fuente que Ryōta se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano a Shintarō por estar tratándose en la clínica de la familia Midorima. Ryōta debía estar enterado de cómo surgió el romance de los tórtolos. Felizmente, no necesitó persuadirlo o mencionar el nombre de su exnovio, Ryōta soltó su disgusto apenas Shintarō y Kazunari se fueron para el karaoke.

—Sé que uno no debe juzgar tan a la ligera, pero QUÉ mal gusto tiene Midorimacchi —Ryōta dijo con total libertad—. Es el tipo más corriente que he conocido, Akashicchi, te lo juro ¡Encima de cuerpo sociable!

—¿Cuerpo sociable? —Seijūrō preguntó sin comprender la frase.

—Eh, fácil, libertino, resbaloso. —Ryōta le aclaró—. Aparte de Midorimacchi, tiene a dos más y lo peor es que Midorimacchi lo sabe, pero mi tiene harto con su "sabes que esos idiotas no son competencia". —Lo imitó—. No sé cómo, CÓMO, le puede gustar Takao-kun. Te juro que no lo entiendo.

—Pero si a Kazu-chan se le ve tan lindo, —Reo opinó—, es muy espontáneo.

—¡Oye, Kise, sigue tu canción! —escucharon.

La verdad dolía y Seijūrō lo sintió tal cual al comprobar que Shintarō estaba pasando la página ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía pasar para él poder superar lo sucedido? Se arrepentía de su garrafal equivocación, al destruir una bonita relación por un desliz absurdo, por un momento de aburrimiento o de estupidez que aún no asumía. Atsushi lo saludó justo en ese momento, como un vil recuerdo, y le compartió una golosina antes volver la atención al karaoke. Seijūrō lo observó, ¿cómo pudo flaquear con él? ¿Cómo?

Seijūrō se cansó y le avisó a Reo que regresaría a su casa, pero su amigo lo detuvo a tiempo. El mundo no giraba alrededor de una decepción amorosa, aunque si tanto le afectaba, su buen amigo lo ayudaría a romper el hielo. Shintarō era muy creyente de la fortuna y del destino, le favorecía a Reo que llevaba una baraja del tarot siempre con él. Seijūrō sudó frío cuando su compañero se acercó con intenciones conciliadoras hacia Shintarō ¿Por qué Reo decidía por él sin consultarle? Se sintió un minúsculo insecto cuando Shintarō volteó y lo miró de frente por primera vez. Reo se reía despreocupado y, después de lanzarle una sola carta a Shintarō, distrajo a Kazunari para predecirle también su futuro más próximo.

—Esta es la carta de los grandes encuentros —Reo le explicó—. Vas a conocer a alguien que cambiará tu VI-DA. Este muchacho te enseñará el mundo de los sentimientos, a pesar de ser un tipo materialista por ser de una familia de alcurnia. Tiene muchísimo dinero, pero muchísimo, Kazu-chan —Reo dijo con cierto asombro, concentrado en las cartas—. Oh, es muy sensible, razón que lo vuelve muy romántico y muy celoso —le advirtió. Kazunari miró con disimulo hacia Shintarō, su amigo era un libro abierto de sentimientos. Reo detuvo la lectura—. Midorima-kun, ¿todavía sigues aquí?

—Vuelvo en un minuto —Shintarō dijo antes de irse. Kazunari asintió y volvió su interés al tarot al igual que Reo, estaba interesante su futuro amoroso. Ellos aún tenían para unos minutos más en la lectura.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo para Seijūrō, pero disimuló y saludó a Shintarō apenas se sentó con él, el orgullo no servía para concluir con los silencios entre ellos. Shintarō fue directo, buscaba una tregua más por salud mental, para los dos era muy incómodo encontrarse. La tensión del pasado debía quedar atrás. Shintarō era el más interesado en cerrar el círculo, ahora había alguien más rondando por su vida y se enfocaría precisamente en ello. Seijūrō aceptó sus palabras de conciliación. Una tregua le convenía mucho, era la excusa perfecta para acercase de nuevo y reconstruir al menos la amistad que los unió. Reiteró sus disculpas y aceptó que lo hirió. Shintarō lo observó sin responderle a nada en sí.

—¿Shintarō? —Seijūrō lo llamó por tercera vez.

—Deja de repetir mi nombre, pareces una grabadora —al fin contestó, pero altanero—. Sabes que, no estoy interesado en tu amistad, pero haré un esfuerzo solo para evitarme el mal karma.

—Supongo que lo necesitas ahora ¿Cómo has estado?

—Como siempre… ¿Vas a cantar?

Seijūrō asintió para no despreciarle la pregunta y lo acompañó al grupo de karaoke. Shintarō regresó a su mismo sitio, al costado de su compañero de equipo. Reo continuaba con la lectura, entre risas por las bromas continuas de Kazunari. Seijūrō le llamaría a ello: traición amical si fuese celoso como Ryōta, pero él no era para nada posesivo con la amistad. Taiga le alcanzó la lista de canciones a Seijūrō, había varios apuntados. Escogió solo una canción, aquella que sonó en la primera cita que tuvo con Shintarō en una heladería subterránea. Ryōta dejó el micrófono después de unos minutos y se ubicó junto con él, muy curioso por el tarot. Kazunari se arrimó para darle más espacio a los entrometidos.

Según Reo, la lectura era personal, pero allí ya había tres cabezas polizonas. Shintarō estaba atento a cada palabra de la predicción para asegurarse de que la decisión de salir con Kazunari fuese la correcta. Seijūrō también prestaba atención, porque Reo era muy acertado o eso se decía por Rakuzan.

—¿Y qué signo será? —Kazunari preguntó— ¿O eso no puedes ver~? ¿Cabello? ¿Ojos? ¿Cuerpo?

—Veamos, veamos, saca tres cartas —Reo dijo abriendo el mazo de las cartas restantes—. Solo te lo diré porque me pareces muy lindo. —Kazunari sintió escalofríos, pero obedeció—. Veamos, tu príncipe nació en verano, eso es lo que puedo ver… es delgado, alto, y tiene una mirada triste o tierna.

Seijūrō sintió una embriagadora desazón. Reo describía en rasgos generales a Shintarō, la totalidad de los presentes concordaba con ello. Kazunari se echó a reír y felicitó a Reo por pronosticarle tan buenos augurios. Taiga los interrumpió, tocaba la canción de los tórtolos. Ryōta les siguió los pasos, ofendido de que las cartas confirmaran lo inevitable. Reo sonreía y pidió muy animado la lista de anotados para el karaoke. Seijūrō no entendía su buen humor, su amigo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por su ex.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sei-chan —su amigo le aclaró—. No meto las manos al fuego, pero estoy 95% seguro de que el casi prometido de Kazu-chan es pelirrojo y tu Shintarō no lo es.

—¿Casi prometido? —Seijūrō preguntó. Ryōta los escuchó interesado—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dije que conocerá a un tipo que eclipsará su vida, eso aún NO sucede, pero Kazu-chan irónicamente ya conoció a su futuro esposo —dijo pícaro—. Las cartas no mienten, tarde o temprano volteará a ver al hombre con quien se casará, quizás cuando este caiga en desgracia. Qué romántico, ¿no creen?

—¿Y quién será su esposo? —Ryōta ahora fue quien preguntó.

—Un hombre muy IN-TEN-SO, es lo único que… diré. No me gusta predisponer en cuestiones de amor, es como romper la magia, pollito.

Seijūrō suspiró y volteó hacia Kazunari. Reo le avecinaba un futuro amoroso muy variado a Kazunari, y aquello lo alivió, pero le produjo cierta envidia. Después de Shintarō, no existió nadie más para él, nadie que lo llenara a tal grado como para comprometerse en una relación. No se sentía impaciente por ello, la persona correcta llegaría en algún momento, aunque si comparaba, el desosiego aparecía sin más y el recuerdo de su exnovio lo golpeaba con fuerza. Entrometerse en una relación era inapropiado, pero Shintarō aún no formalizaba con su supuesto futuro novio y, baja esas condiciones, entraría sin cargos de conciencia. Además, dudaba que Kazunari fuese un partido ideal para alguien tan tradicionalista.

Seijūrō se despidió después de unos minutos y obligó indirectamente a Reo a levantarse, ya era tarde.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Gracias por las lecturas, los comentarios son bienvenidos._


End file.
